Electrode systems in the neuromodulation field are used to transmit electrical signals to a subject, and can be used to detect or measure signals from the subject. Current electrode systems for electrical stimulation and/or signal detection are, however, insufficient for many reasons including inadequate contact between the subject and the electrode(s) of a system, non-robust contact between the subject and the electrode(s) of a system, subject discomfort while using an electrode system, and/or limited use within multiple electrical simulation or biosignal detection paradigms. Furthermore, methods of providing electrical stimulation are also inadequate for many reasons.
Thus, there is a need in the neuromodulation field for a new and useful method and system for providing electrical stimulation to a user. This invention provides such a new and useful method.